Ripped Apart
by Tera Hunter
Summary: Brooklyn has come to terms with Angela and Broadway's relationship. When they have their first egg, he volunteers to be its "Godfather". Someone else has their eyes on the egg, though, and Brooklyn won't be able to protect it...Brooklyn Fic.
1. Loss after Loss

**A/N I forgot that I wrote this. It's a tad corny and rushed, but if you haven't seen the series it's basically a summary of the important parts. The fun starts in the next chapter.**

Hi.

Bad start, let me try again.

My name is Brooklyn. I live in Manhattan, New York. I love movies, books, and hanging out with my rookery brothers. I'm kind of a "night person". I have bright red skin and a white mane that trails down my back. Sometimes it gets too long and gets caught in my beak when I'm talking to someone.

Oh? Sorry. Didn't I mention that I'm a gargoyle?

I know, I know, it's hard to accept, right? What is a gargoyle doing in New York? Is this some kind of joke?

No, it isn't. I'm not really the joking type, unless you count sarcasm.

Actually, I'm more the hothead of my family, ask anyone! I'm also kind of a romantic, unfortunately. That's where the trouble started.

Y'see, one thousand years ago (long story, I'll fill you in later) our clan's home, Castle Wyvern, was betrayed, sacked, and…most of us were destroyed. The only survivors (that we knew of, anyway) were Goliath, our leader, Hudson, our mentor, and myself, Broadway, Lexington, and Bronx (although we didn't have names at the time). The last four were actually in the rookery, as a kind of "time-out" (hey, we were just playing! Those humans deserved it…), and that's the only reason we lived at all.

When we finally came out to see what was going on…it was too late. Our friends, our brothers, our sisters, parents, children, _everyone_ lay scattered throughout the castle…destroyed…dead.

One of them was a female I had recently fallen in love with. I never really got to tell her (I'm kind of shy, okay?)…and it was too late now. Of course, even worse was what happened to Goliath. He found rubble where his second-in-command, his mate, and his beloved for decades had stood. It shattered him.

Anyway, fast-forward ten centuries and we're in present time New York. Wouldn't you know it? Demona, Goliath's lost lover, had survived. Turns out she was the traitor to begin with! Not only that, she blamed humans for what had happened, and if you ever look up revenge in a phonebook you'll probably see her name next to it. She allied herself with Xanatos, the man who broke the spell that had kept us alive for a thousand years (don't worry I'll get to it! I promise!), told him the story, and tried to force _us_ to see _her_ point of view.

Well, we didn't, and Xanatos couldn't control us, so the delightful twosome teamed up and tried to wipe us out with a clan of **steel** gargoyles!

Needless to say when _that_ didn't work out Demona disappeared and Xanatos was arrested. All's well, right? Wrong. Xanatos was down, but not out. He kept on harassing us even while in jail. Eventually, he even drove us away from our home, leaving us nothing but each other.

Then, he enlisted the aid of a Dr. Sevarius, a nasty, cowardly, but extremely brilliant nutcase that used his funds to change innocent street people into a race of gargoyle-like monsters. Claw, Fang, Talon (actually, he's Elisa Maza's brother, but I'll get to that later), and…Maggie.

Man, it's too bad Xanatos convinced them we were the enemy. I saved her life twice, but she just kept on freaking out about us being monsters, like _she_ was one to talk! Well, I guess I liked her a little bit…okay, I liked her a lot. Thing was, she fell in love with Talon. After we allied (they figured out Xanatos was scum) and I saved both of them from Fang (now _he_ was annoying) I let it go. I mean, I wasn't about to _force_ her to love me. Besides, I'm a gargoyle and despite how she looks, she's a human. Inter-species relationships have a tendency of backfiring sometimes.

…Even though Goliath and Elisa Maza (our first human friend in New York) seem to have hit it off quite nicely…never mind, that's not important.

Anyhow, I kept going. It didn't look like I'd ever find love. Luckily, Goliath's decision to make me second-in-command distracted me…especially when he disappeared without a trace, leaving me in charge. Weeks later he came back with Elisa, Bronx, and…his daughter. Turns out he'd been stuck in the mists surrounding Avalon, appearing randomly all over the globe and fighting evil.

The minute I saw Angela, I knew I was in love for real. She looked a lot like Demona, but she was softer, kinder, and she had the most powerful eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I could tell that my rookery brothers Broadway and Lexington felt the same.

I guess we pushed a little too hard, because she eventually told us to slow down or be forced to back off. We'd waited a thousand years, so what were a few more weeks? We agreed. It seemed to work, she was more open almost instantly. We were quite a team.

Sometime later, Coldstone's three personalities (very, _very_ long story) were released and inhabited Broadway, Angela…and myself. Broadway was given Coldstone himself, Angela was possessed by Coldstone's beloved, Coldfire…and I was controlled against my will by Coldsteel when no one was paying attention. Every creepy thought that guy had would give me nightmares. He was obsessed with killing Coldstone and taking Coldfire as his own. He tricked the two into sneaking off and I was forced to watch Broadway and Angela holding each other. It was pretty horrible.

Anyway, my brothers figured it out and he left my body in favor of a robot Xanatos had made for him. Coldfire and Coldstone returned to their new bodies, too. I don't think anyone else noticed, but Broadway and Angela kept staring at each other afterwards. After all, they had done everything short of making out when they were possessed, and I wasn't the only one that knew what was going on.

I was distracted beyond words. I had a few close calls because of it, actually. I couldn't stop thinking about her! I dreamed up wild schemes that would end in me winning her affection, and while I was off in another world Broadway was trying a direct approach. I don't think he even realized I was trying. She didn't either.

A few weeks later, I spotted them kissing in the library.

It broke my heart.

**A/N I think that's how Brooklyn would feel. Of course, I made up the "gargoyle from before", but it makes sense to me. Anyhow, I'll try not to make Brooklyn so Mary Sueish in the next chapters. (Warning, I DO break his heart several times, however. I can't resist.)**


	2. Brooklyn Learns a Lesson

**A/N This takes place later. (Timeline Note: The Gargoyles live with Xanatos again and Macbeth is a neutral "ally".) Something has happened to Brooklyn to make him very, very angry with someone...(Evil Music).**

Brooklyn Learns a Lesson

"That's strange…" Macbeth muttered to himself as Brooklyn stormed through his front door without bothering to knock or even take out the security camera sitting right next to him in plain sight. "Why on earth is a gargoyle coming to _me_? And alone at that!" He sat back. He figured he wouldn't have to wait long to find out, and he was right.

"I know you're in here, Macbeth! Come on out, I want to talk with you." Brooklyn called into the house. Macbeth laughed softly as the mirror slid aside, revealing a hidden corridor. "You are astute as always, Master Brooklyn! Make yourself at home and I'll be right with you!"

When he arrived in his personal living room Brooklyn was already there. Instead of taking a seat at the small table he had chosen to stand framed by the fireplace with his hands resting on the mantelpiece. Macbeth took a moment to study him. He seemed… different somehow, as though someone had taken a sculptor's knife and chiseled his once soft edges into sharper points. There was no longer even a hint of youth. The gargoyle had grown.

He frowned, but spoke cordially. "To what do I owe the pleasure, young gargoyle?"

Brooklyn turned, keeping his wings folded tightly around him. There was something menacing in the way he moved, as though a spring had been added to his step. Macbeth moved easily across the room to sit down in his own chair, even putting his feet up on the table to show that he was still at ease in the gargoyle's presence.

"Is something bothering you, my friend?" He asked at last.

Brooklyn closed his eyes for a moment. "If you'll forgive me, I'll get straight to the point. Last night, Broadway and Angela lost their egg because I couldn't protect it."

"Pity, I heard that Goliath had been quite pleased." Macbeth allowed a hint of sympathy into his voice. "But what does this have to do with me, if you don't mind me asking?"

Brooklyn opened his eyes with a growl. "I want you to help me get it back."

"Hm…No offense, Brooklyn but I know there's more to it than that. If all you wanted was to retrieve it you would have asked your _real_ friends for help."

Brooklyn took a deep breath. "I want revenge. I want it so badly it hurts. But I can't get it without you."

Macbeth narrowed his eyes. "Demona…"

Brooklyn sighed. "I know that I can't kill her. And I realize that if you help me it will be the death of you, too, right?"

"That is correct." Macbeth's eyes narrowed as he stared at Brooklyn's wings. He had a feeling he knew what Brooklyn was hiding.

"So I wanted to ask you to help me kill her. And if you won't kill her I want help to find another way to do it. My quarrel isn't with you, Macbeth, but I _have_ to do this."

Macbeth sighed this time. "No you don't, laddie. You only think you do."

Brooklyn stared at him. "What do you…?"

"Come with me, my friend. And I'll show you why death doesn't solve anything."

**A/N: Macbeth's story is still in progress (meaning I can't find it ANYWHERE). I'll just say there was one and within a few hours they are back in the living room and Brooklyn is ready to give up.**

"Believe me, Brooklyn. I have _been there_. There is nothing you are feeling right now that I haven't felt a thousand times over. My hair isn't naturally white like yours. I've _earned _a few of these grey hairs!"

"But look." Brooklyn whispered, extending his wings. "Look what she did to me."

Long, jagged scars were carved into Brooklyn's wings so deeply that even weeks of healing could not erase them. On closer examination, Macbeth noticed hairline scrathes covered his face and chest, as well. A particularily nasty one stretched along the inside of his wing down his side. Brooklyn waited for Macbeth's response.

Macbeth laughed. "That's a nice set of battle scars, my friend. I'd show you mine, but I don't think we have the time."

Frustrated and on the verge of tears, Brooklyn wheeled away from his best hope.

"FINE." He growled. "I'll deal with her myself...somehow..." Biting his tongue with the corner of his beak Brooklyn crouched in front of the fire, letting the heat coax the tears out at last.

Macbeth was silent for a long time. For a moment Brooklyn thought he'd left him there, alone…weak. Then a strong hand was placed gently on his shoulder and he looked up into one of the oldest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. Macbeth smiled gently.

"I'll help you, Brooklyn. I'm ready to die."

Brooklyn took his hands into his own. "Thank you." He whispered. "Friend."

Macbeth nodded. "Aye, that's what we are from now on. Friends." He turned to stare out the window. "It's been far too long since I've had a friend."

**A/N Okay, I hope I did Macbeth properly. He's one of my very favorite characters, so this story is kind of part of my tribute to him. **

**So, who wants to know what happened? Please review!!! (PS: I will double my efforts to find Macbeth's tale. It's here somewhere!!!)**


	3. Day of Destruction

**A/N Here's the story behind Brooklyn's anger. For more, please read and review using the small button at the bottom of the page. (PS: I am making Demona REALLY evil in here.)**

**Another note, I originally had this chapter _before_ the last one. Do you think I should switch them back?**

[Sunrise, the Rookery]

I was in pain. I was swirling in a horrible abyss of darkness and agony. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or why I was. The again, who really does?

I blinked. Had I had a thought? Was I actually intelligent? Could I speak? "Hello?" I asked the darkness. My throat hurt, and the words were so dry and quiet I wasn't sure I'd spoken at all. "Hello?"

"Hold on, Brooklyn."

A strong voice penetrated the mists, a familiar voice. Something touched my face, stroking it with warm hands. Brooklyn…was I Brooklyn? Was I supposed to grab onto something?

I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't even feel them. What was wrong with me? How come I couldn't move?

Brooklyn…Brooklyn…If I had a name, then who was I talking to?

"Broadway?"

"Aw, thank the heavens…He's alive!"

I was?

I felt something press against my back, and I was suddenly in a sitting position. Another hand fell on my shoulder. "Brooklyn, can you hear me?"

Her sweet voice appeared in my world like a bubble; fragile, quiet, gentle, and familiar. Was that what I was supposed to grab? My head fell forward. I hadn't intended to nod, but it worked well enough.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Open my eyes…open…

Light. Sound. Color. His head spun like a top and he wanted to scream. All he managed was a groan. I squeezed my eyes shut again, retreating to the dark and the pain.

"Brooklyn, open your eyes."

Something about her…I couldn't resist. My eyes opened. I saw _her_ first.

"Angela…" I whispered.

"Brooklyn…Where's the egg?" She asked. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down them.

Then I saw the room. The rookery had been ripped to shreds and there was evidence of a horrific struggle. The nest! What had happened to the nest? My head fell to the side and I screamed.

_Red eyes burning with sadistic pity._

_Claws ripping through his wings._

_Something tearing into his chest._

_Had to protect the egg! Had to save Angela's child!_

_"I'm very sorry, Brooklyn, you leave me no choice."_

The nest was empty.

"NO!" I screamed again, and red flashed across my vision. I was on my feet, rushing towards the window, wings trailing brokenly behind me. Broadway's powerful arms were suddenly wrapped around me.

"No, Brooklyn! You'll die before you even hit the ground!"

I wasn't listening, I was mad with grief and fury.

I screamed at the rising sun, and I was frozen in Broadway's arms for the rest of the day. Hatred tore through me.

"_DEMONA!_"

[Sunset, the Rookery]

"We just…found him like this, Goliath." Worry tinged the struggle in Broadway's voice as he tried to keep Brooklyn still.

Even after the long day's sleep, scars were still lashed clearly across Brooklyn's red skin. His long wings were frayed along the bottom and two sets of deep cuts ran along the insides of each. His eyes were glowing behind his eyelids and tears streamed down the scratches on his face. His tail lashed viciously from side to side as he pulled against Broadway's grip.

"He was badly hurt." Goliath said quietly. "Not even a day's sleep healed him."

Hudson stood beside him, silent. Elisa was next to him as well, though against her will. Goliath didn't want her to be a victim of Brooklyn's blind rage. Lexington's eyes were shiny with anxiety. "Well, will he be all right?"

"I don't know. We will have to wait another night and see." Goliath said. His voice was calm because it had to be. He was as worried as the others; he'd never seen a gargoyle survive these kinds of injuries. It was worse than when Angela had almost been killed by the Hunters.

"Did he say who did it, lass?" Hudson asked Angela. She was clinging to her father's side. There were tears streaming down her face.

Broadway spoke instead. "He screamed something right when we turned to stone, but I couldn't hear what he said."

"He said Demona." Angela snarled into Goliath's arm. "My mother kidnapped my child and almost killed my friend."

"Demona…" Hudson murmured.

Angela tore away from her father's side and walked to the empty nest. She threw back her head and screamed before falling to her hands and knees in its center. Her wings wrapped tightly around her, but they could all hear her crying.

"He…hey, guys?" Broadway whispered.

Brooklyn had gone limp in his arms. "I'll kill her." He whispered. "I swear I'll kill her for what she did to Angela. And me."

Angela's sobbing stopped and she turned to stare at him. He gently moved Broadway's hands away from him and moved to kneel beside her in the nest. "I will kill her for what she did to us."

Goliath felt a shudder pass through him. "Come Brooklyn. Xanatos can help us tend your wounds. You must heal."

Brooklyn stood, shakily, and collapsed into Broadway's waiting arms.

"I'm going to kill Demona." He whispered to him.

"I know." Broadway replied heavily. "That's what scares me."

**A/N Review....please...dying! Need...reviews...to live...!!! (Please feed the Review Vampire by clicking the link below.)**


End file.
